A Natural for Disaster
by drayer
Summary: On the outside looking in Kagome is your average girl, running a bakery and being set up on crappy blind dates. But she has a secret. A BIG one. When the sexy Inuyasha enters her life, chaos ensues. LEMONS so be warned. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Are you crazzi? Of course I don't own Inuyasha, you silly goose!

**AN** – btw, Kagome doesn't have brown eyes in this one. I wanted to kinda switch it up a bit. Also, she aint a miko. Clear? Got it? Good.

Summary – Kagome is a young bakery owner. She lives and works in a quiet town a few miles outside of Tokyo. On the outside looking in, she's a perfectly normal 22 year old girl; constantly being set up on blind dates, hanging out with friends, and taking night courses a few nights a week at the local college. But the young baker has a secret. A BIG secret. One only her closest friend knows about. So guess who comes into her life and disrupts her quiet set-up? None other than the annoying, hard-headed (usually hard..well…) and extremely sexy Inuyasha. Of course chaos will ensue.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Ayami? Can you finish up that batch and than get them all in the freezer for tomorrow morning? I gotta run."

"Yeah sure, no problem. I take it I have to lock up too?"

"Oh I'm sorry. You know what, never mind…I'll stay."

"Gah Kagome, chill out. I was just kidding. You're a terrible boss. You know why?"

The baker grinned at her assistant. "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Well you're right. You, Kagome Higurashi, are too nice."

"Ya think?" asked Kagome jestingly as she flicked flour in Ayami's face.

The sixteen year old assistant giggled. "Yes I _do_ think." She retorted as she returned the puff of flour in Kagome's face.

"Well in that case, you can just go ahead and whip up another three batches of the Raspberry Supremes before you leave. They're going to that banquet tomorrow night."

"Ahhh man; I'll be here all night. Hey, you never told me; why are you leaving early?"

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet, reaching her ears.

"Ooooh, the boss lady has a dateeeeeeee." jibed Ayami. "Please tell me it's not Houjou again, uck, he was so boringgggggggg."

Kagome sighed at her assistant's speech. Her ability to drag out every syllable was eerie. "No, it's not Houjou. It's another blind date. All I know is that his name is Inuyasha and he's an inuhanyou."

"OOOOOOHHHH… You've never done a hanyou before." cooed Ayami; who began opening up with a chorus of 'Kagome and a demon layin' in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!"

"And with that…" Kagome snatched up her keys and purse, "I'm gone."

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome looked at the violet eyes. They trailed down the small frame and did yet another cursory check of the outfit chosen for tonight's date. She didn't want to be too aggressive; so she opted for the lavender sweater and a simple black a-line skirt. 'But maybe I should go a little sexier. I don't want him to think I'm a frigid virgin…'

The baker ran to her closet, checking the time on the way; she had a solid ten before she needed to head out. "Oh fuck it." Kagome skipped to the bathroom and reached for the toothbrush. As she methodically erased every bit of food that may have accumulated during the day, Kagome searched for the heavy duty cover up. When she spotted the bottle she twisted off the cap and poured some into a tiny bowl. Then grabbing her applier, Kagome reapplied the ivory liquid to the marks on her arms. When she was satisfied, the baker grabbed her purse and keys, and made her way to the café.

x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha flipped open his phone to read the incoming text message.

**Where r u? - Kagura**

_my date. Y? – Inuyasha_

**Date? Huh? – Kagura**

_Is someone jealous? – Inuyasha_

**WHAT DATE!? - Kagura**

Inuyasha was about to reply back when he felt a tap on his shoulder; the hanyou was about to snap at the offending hand when the most intoxicating scent reached his nostrils. His own hand snaked around the one on his shoulder and he pulled the small female into his lap, burying his face in her neck, and lapping up the smell sweeping off her body.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome whispered very loudly, trying very hard to draw as little attention to the spectacle as possible. She heard a grumble, and the action of the stranger's lips mouthing words against her neck sent shivers down her spine. When Kagome tried to get away, the man gripped her arms to her waist even tighter in a steely embrace, making the baker immobile. But when Kagome felt faint scrapes of teeth against her neck, she used every ounce of strength in her power to send her left foot into the man's shin.

x-x-x-x-x-

Waves of pain flashed through Inuyasha's body when the woman's foot collided with his sensitive leg. He released her - opting to grasp the offending foot. But her tiny heel came off in his hands and the girl kicked off the other, running at top speed, far away from the little restaurant.

When his blackberry began vibrating in his pocket, tweaks of pleasure brought back the boyish grin to his face, as he remembered her smell. He pulled out the phone and saw he had three more texts and two missed calls from Kagura. "Damn; anxious much." Instead of calling his ex back, Inuyasha cut off his phone and absentmindedly left the café.

It wasn't until he stopped on the empty street, and found himself looking up at the balcony covered in vines, did Inuyasha realize he'd followed that amazing scent 3 miles in the opposite direction of his own apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome hunched over the toilet, throwing up the last of her organs until she was reduced to a pathetic heap of dry heaves.

She heard the door open and didn't even have the strength to be afraid.

"Kagome?" She followed the foot steps until they reached her small bathroom in her room. "GODS KAGOME!" Bankoutsu skidded into the bathroom at the sight of his friend. He pulled back her hair and tied it into a pony tail before picking her up and washing off her face. Then he cradled her into his arms, carrying the small girl to bed.

After stripping off the small woman's clothes, Bankoutsu tucked Kagome into the warm, fluffy covers and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

The baker just shook her head and then reached out for him. He sighed and laid down on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. Bankoutsu listened as her worn out breathing turned to the shallow breaths of sleep, and eventually drifted off himself.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome awoke to a pounding head and momentarily had a queasy flash back to her prom night. Bankoutsu's steamy breaths heated the back of her neck, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. How many times had she woken up like this? Kagome mused. She and Bankoutsu had been almost inseparable since junior high.

She turned around in his arms, folding the sheet up between their mouths to avoid the inevitable morning breath. "Bankoutsu," whispered Kagome, "time to wake up." When he didn't so much as stir she glanced at the open window and noted it couldn't have even been five.

After years of getting up this early, Kagome found no need for an alarm clock anymore. Running a bakery required early hours in order to get everything in the oven on time. But she didn't have to get up this morning. Around noon she needed to run by and pick up those Supremes, and drop them off; otherwise, she was closed on the weekends.

Knowing full well that sleep was only a dream at this point, Kagome silently slid from the covers and headed for the shower, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste along the way. By time the water was boiling hot, to the point of fogging her entire bathroom, Kagome was done brushing and slid under the steady stream of liquid happiness.

Everyday Kagome thanked the Gods for her apartment. She may have the occasional roach every now and then, and yeah, she was pretty sure the people downstairs had a fairly good franchise in 'home-movies'; but all that was worth it, simply because – it is almost impossible to find an apartment with good water pressure these days.

Halfway through her lather cycle Kagome heard the faint footsteps and the sleepy grumblings of Bankoutsu entering the bathroom. She heard a click and then laughed as he shoved his toothbrush (yes, he stayed there enough to where he had his own toothbrush, shampoo, cologne, clothes, and razor at her apartment) into her shower getting it wet. Kagome just giggled when he pulled back the curtain and spit out the soapy contents into the shower, and rinsed off the toothbrush.

Then moments later Bankoutsu was in the shower with Kagome, snatching the loufa from her hands and lathering up the pink and green ball. Kagome didn't even blink about being naked in the shower with an equally naked (and let me add extremely sexy) guy. There relationship had moved so far beyond anything sexual they may as well be conjoined twins. Sure, Kagome loved to admire his amazing body, but that's where it ended. It would be like screwing your brother. Five words: **ew** to the tenth power.

Kagome finished her shower routine, working around the still half-asleep man. When she was finished she stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel and then turning the hot dial all the way off. At the sound of his loud howl Kagome screeched and ran, quickly followed by the very naked Bankoutsu.

x-x-x-x-x-

"So you coming with me to go drop off those deserts, or are you gonna sit on my couch all day, eating my food." asked Kagome as she slipped on her shoes.

Bankoutsu flipped off the TV, and stood up – stretching out his long frame. "Nah, I'll go with you. Little Kagome thought she could get away with not telling me about last night, and what exactly had her so upset that the decided to redecorate the toilet."

Kagome blushed and grabbed his keys. "Fine, but were taking your car."

When Kagome slipped into the leather seat, she sighed in pleasure. Bankoutsu drove an onyx black Jaguar, complete with matching leather seats, amazing sound system, V8 engine, and a sunroof.

"Okay, you've pushed it long enough. Dish." said Bankoutsu as he fired up the engine and headed the small distance towards his friend's bakery.

"Gah you're so annoying."

"Well, I mean this time I was the one that set you up with Inuyasha; I wanna know how my efforts steered you."

"Okay fine. So I get there and the first person I see is this guy sitting down at a table, and I was tapping his shoulder, about to ask his name when he lunges at me and pulls me into his lap!"

"What?!" Bankoutsu gripped the steering wheel. "And then?"

"He starts…" Kagome blushed

"Out with it." He was starting to see red. How dare some guy attack _his_ Kagome?

"He started…sniffing my neck." Wisps of pleasure at the memory pulsed through Kagome's veins. "Now before you freak out Banky, I kicked him in the shin and ran home. Never did get his name, even a look at his face for that matter." The baker shrugged at the memory.

"I see." He calmed down a bit at the unexpected violence imparted on the asshole. "So why the heaving act?"

"Well…he somehow managed to wipe away the make-up. I flipped, and inadvertently…I kinda…errr…_tlpdjfrd hme._" Kagome jumbled out.

"Kagome." Bankoutsu parallel parked the car. "Are you crazy? You know how dangerous that could have been; never mind puking your brains out."

"I know I know, okay?" she huffed in submission. Kagome knew he was right. Bankoutsu was always right. Ever since her freshman year of high school and her problems began, he was always by her side, helping her figure things out.

The fact of the matter was she fucked up last night. There were rules that they set for her limits; rules that helped her from going over the edge; and last night she'd broken them.

Kagome sighed as she left the car and unlocked the store. Bankoutsu came with her, but she knew it was just so he could steal a few cookies.

As he pillaged her bakery, Kagome gathered the batches of Raspberry Supremes and wrapped them up; she couldn't help but think about last night. Why did she let someone get to her so badly? She absentmindedly traced her fingers over her neck where that man had so sensually caressed it.

"Kamomay?" Bankoutsu mumbled.

The baker looked up and smiled. Bankoutsu had two brownies shoved in his mouth, and was busy trying to lodge in a third.

"C'mon, this is all I needed. Let's go; I gotta get these to that stupid banquet out at the high school."

"Oh Goodddsss, do I gotta?" whined Bankoutsu, as he swallowed the chocolate mess.

"Yes. You know I hate that place as much as you do; listen, I won't even make you get out of the car. Deal?"

"I guess…" Kagome grinned and then piled all the trays into his arms; swiping the keys from Bankoutsu's back pocket, she lunged for the driver's seat.

Bankoutsu slid into the passenger side and then huffed as she plopped down behind the wheel, adjusting the seat. "Kagome, I swear, if you even get a scratch on this car you'll be begging to break the rules."

The baker grinned.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha, ya crack head

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha, ya crack head! Bad cop! No doughnut! Lmao

Oh yeah, Ayami is Kouga's younger sister. I know, kinda different, but just roll with it.

Oh and uh, **HEAVY** lime warning.

x-x-x-x-x-

"LAND!" cried Bankoutsu as he stumbled out of the car, kissing the freshly cut lawn.

"Oh shut up ya big pussy cat! Now get off the ground and come help me with these Supremes." Kagome walked around the side of the car and popped open the trunk, taking out two trays and leaving the others for Bankoutsu.

x-x-x-x-x-

When they reached the high school entrance, the pair paused, and shuddered.

"You sure we gotta do this? We can't just like…ring a doorbell or something?"

"If only it were that easy." Kagome walked to the large double doors, and maneuvered the trays so that they rested in one hand, while she held open the door with her other. When Bankoutsu made no motion to move, Kagome sighed and let the door go. She stalked over to the much larger man and smacked him across the head.

"Hey! Ow!" whimpered Bankoutsu as he rubbed the lump forming on his skull. "Whad'ya do that for?"

"Get your ass in there!"

"Okay, okay. Chill out chick. I can't think of anyone that would wanna come back here. So give me a break."

"Fine; I'm sorry. Now can we please just get this over with? The faster we get it done, the faster I can treat you to ice cream. Deal?"

"Who are you kidding; I'll be the one treating you to ice cream, not the other way around."

"Hey really? Thanks, I knew I loved you for a reason. Now c'mon!" giggled Kagome as she skipped up the steps once again and entered the building.

Bankoutsu just shook his head, following after her.

He really should be used to her antics by now.

x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't like this Inuyasha."

"Chill out Kouga. Everything is going exactly according to plan; what are you so worried about?"

"Oh I dunno; just the tiny little fact that she has no idea what you're planning."

"So?"

"So?! So when she figures out she's gonna have our testicles cut off, stuffed, and mounted!"

Inuyasha winced at the visual image and then glared at his friend. "Please don't tell me you wanna back out now; not after all we've done."

"I uh…well it's just that…erm…well…"

"For Kami's sake Kouga, spit it out."

"Alright, yes. You gotta admit this is by far the stupidest thing we've ever gotten ourselves into; and you know that's saying **A LOT**."

Inuyasha shrugged. Maybe Kouga was right. If Ayami found out about this…well…it would be _bad_. But hey, if it went off without a hitch, without her knowing, then she would have no choice but to be happy with the results.

"Nope; we gotta do this Kouga. Think about how happy she'll be if it works out. Ayami will be the most popular girl at school. That would show those punks…"

"But she already is popular! And if it doesn't go well, than we will have single handedly ruined the rest of her high school career!"

"Oh stop being so anxious."

"Wow, I'm surprised you know what the word 'anxious' means." said Kouga condescendingly.

"Nice; don't worry; I'ma get you back."

"Whatever."

"Gah, grouchy much? Listen, Ayami's Halloween party is going to be amazing. Do you know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because, those kids are gonna have such a good time that they're gonna beg her to throw all the parties from then on."

Kouga raised his eyebrows but nodded his head in ascension.

"Cool deal; now help me finish with this blood."

x-x-x-x-x-

"Phew."

"Phew."

Kagome and Bankoutsu collapsed on the couch in mock exhaustion; wiping away imaginary sweat from their brows.

"You still owe me ice cream."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well?" asked Kagome as she sat up and gazed at her friend.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna get me my ice cream or not?"

"I'm giving it some thought."

Exasperated Kagome lodged a pillow at his head. "I want my ice cream now!"

Bankoutsu chuckled at her imaginary temper tantrum and stood up, yawning. When Kagome sat back down, and started pulling off her shoes, Bankoutsu coughed for her attention.

"What now?"

"You're coming with me lil' lady." He crossed his arms and waited; but when the baker made no move to get up he just huffed and walked out the door, mumbling to himself about lazy fatties.

x-x-x-x-x-

The sudden and very loud knocking at the door awoke Kagome from her fitful sleep. At first she decided to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would go away. After several minutes of the ever increasing annoyance, Kagome's phone rang and she saw it was her landlord. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Will you please answer your door or get whoever it is to go away. I've had several complaints about the noise level."

"No problem." Then Kagome hung up the phone, mouthing the words 'son of a bitch' and stumbled over to answer the door and bless out whoever had the nerve to be assaulting her door.

"LISTEN BU-…erm…can I help you?"

Kagome was shocked to discover that the asshole banging on her door happened to be one of the sexiest men she ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. She mentally noted her bedraggled and disheveled state compared to his tidy and neat dress. When she looked down at his hands, he had two slowly melting ice cream cones.

"Sorry about the banging, I had to use my foot; and the ice cream was melting all over my hands." When Kagome continued to look perplexed as to why he was standing there, the man continued. "Bankoutsu sent me; we were supposed to meet the other night…but, something came up and I had to leave. I felt terrible for standing you up. By the way, my name's Inuyasha."

Realization dawned on Kagome as his words sunk in. This was her blind date! And here she was barefoot, in a tank top with no bra, and reforming dragon breath.

Kagome raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Ha, well okay; I'm Kagome. Just find the kitchen, and uh…I'll be right back." Kagome turned tail and walked as sexy as she could to her room, but once inside abandoned all pretenses and raced to the bathroom. She was in the middle of the tongue cycle when she heard footsteps slowly entering her bedroom. Kagome sighed at the loss of being able to change and quickly brushed out her tangles; sweeping it up into a high ponytail.

x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha watched as the young woman sashayed into her bedroom and then almost choked with relief when she was out of eye-shot. Her scent was unbelievably intoxicating; where had he smelt that before?

He quickly found the kitchen, and popped the ice cream into the freezer. Inuyasha thought back to the sight of her flinging open the door. Her hair was tumbling down her back in waves of inky curls. She'd been wearing extremely low-rise jeans and a tank, exposing her slim belly. And her breasts were still perky and full even without the aid of a bra.

This was his kinda woman.

Who also happened to be taking a really long time behind that door.

"Maybe I should just go in and…check in on her."

Inuyasha ventured slowly to the door in which she'd disappeared behind, and after listening for noise, turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Nice."

He was in what appeared to be her bedroom. Two bay windows opened up onto a dainty balcony with ivy circling up around the black bars. Her bed was a queen with several fluffy pillows and a snowy white down comforter. Inuyasha crinkled his nose when he noticed that either she was a very heavy sleeper or she had someone else in bed with her last night. If he'd stayed for their date…who knows…that could have been him. The rest of her room held dainty furniture and was like something out of a Van Gogh. Dark navy walls with yellow trim, billowy curtains and several floral plants scattered here and there. Through one open door he noticed a large walk in closet. There was another door right beside it and he could hear Kagome brushing her teeth inside

That was always a good sign.

When he reached for the handle of the door, it was suddenly thrust open, banging Inuyasha in the nose.

x-x-x-x-x-

"How's your nose?" asked Kagome as she reached for the ice pack. When she removed it, Kagome noticed the dark bluish purple skin tone was gone and the only blood was dried and crusting.

"I heal fast; demon, remember?" Inuyasha smiled at the girl's sympathy. It had hurt like hell for only about two seconds when she'd clocked him with the door; but he wasn't stupid and milked it for every penny it was worth. He forced his youkai to hold off on the healing long enough to bruise a bit and maybe bleed a little.

Of course she ate it all up.

And now Inuyasha was laying with his head in her lap on the couch while she 'nursed him back to health'.

"Oh…right; well I know you probably wanna go wash your face now."

"Yeah, bathrooms that way right?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yeah smarty pants."

Inuyasha chuckled as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Kagome stood up and stretched out her limbs, and then headed for the kitchen. After finding her recovering ice cream cone she headed out to the patio and leaned against the railing; happily licking away.

"That's kinda sexy."

She jumped at the unexpected voice and circled to see Inuyasha staring at her with hazy eyes.

"Haha…um…your's is still in the kitchen…"

Instead of replying, Inuyasha advanced on the trapped girl; the patio railing cutting into her back. He took the ice cream from her hand and let a few drops drip onto her collar bone. Then he lowered his face and slowly licked every drop of the sweet cream.

Kagome shuddered at the unexpected pleasure she got from his actions.

Who knew your collar bone could be sexy?

Inuyasha set the ice cream down on the table and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. He brought her back into the living room; his mouth still caressing every inch of her neck and upper chest.

Kagome let out an escaped moan; causing the demon to growl huskily when the sound vibrated through her throat. His hands moved under her skimpy tank and he gripped her firm breasts; massaging them in his palms, and lightly tweaking her nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

Again she moaned, but with greater passion. Inside Kagome was warring with two very strong emotions. The ever increasing lust waving through her body and making her skin feel like it was absolutely on fire.

And the more logical half that was telling her to kick this pushy guy out on his rump. I mean, she had planned on letting him get pretty far the night of their date. Let's face it, she needed to get laid. But that was then…and this was-"

Kagome let out a short cry when she realized her shirt had come off and Inuyasha had one of her nipples between his teeth.

'Fuck it.' she thought.

Kagome moved her hands to the buttons of his cotton polo and began ripping them off. When Inuyasha was shirtless he picked her up and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his hard on hit her spot - which caused the dampness in her panties to become all out soaked.

Before she even realized what was going on, Kagome found herself on her back, on her bed, with Inuyasha on top. He began kissing his way down to her belly button, and then started undoing her jeans with his teeth.

After removing her pants, he put his face into her opened legs and drank in the amazing smell emanating from her core. Her lacy pink panties were dripping with her juices and Inuyasha gulped in absolute pleasure. He pushed her legs as far as they could open and then slid two of his fingers under the thin elastic.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha began rubbing her clit with his fingers. She gripped the thick comforter and bit down on her lip. But when he abruptly pushed them inside of her, Kagome drew blood and began breathing erratically at his actions.

When he started pumping his two long fingers in and out of her Kagome felt her climax coming and closed her eyes in the waves of bliss taking over her body. As it finally came, Kagome screamed out his name. Inuyasha ripped off her panties, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue, lapping up the heavy juices flowing from her.

x-x-x-x-x-

The baker awoke a little later and sighed in contentment. She rolled over to see the demon still asleep; and when she glanced down at his hand gripping her waist, memories of those skilled fingers came back to her; causing renewed dampness.

Kagome saw the shudder coming from his body, and she knew he could smell her pleasure. She decided to return the favor and began moving down his body. He growled at her absence from his side, but when Inuyasha realized what she was doing he growled this time in pure pleasure.

Sliding under the covers, Kagome removed his pants and boxers. At the sight of the full and very large erection waiting her, she gasped. Kagome took the base of his cock in her hand and moved her mouth to him. She then proceeded to lick every inch, drenching it. Then as her hand slowly pumped at the base, Kagome took the tip into her mouth, and moved down.

When more than half of his large erection was inside her mouth, Kagome began sucking. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to moan as the joy of his cock between her full lips filled him with mounting lust.

As his climax came, he sat up and told her to get off because he was coming. He knew how much his ex hated for him to come when she was still on him.

Kagome just winked and resumed her sucking with an even fuller intensity. Inuyasha couldn't even move as the sucking took on a new force. He exploded inside her mouth; and after he came back down from his high he awaited the disgusted gripe. Instead Kagome sat up and made sure he was watching as she swallowed every last drop of his seed – even licking her lips. Inuyasha went wide-eyed and was turned on so much that he was pretty sure he was getting hard again.

Kagome planted a big kiss on his chin and than got up to got get in the shower.

Inuyasha followed her perfectly curved and completely naked body with his eyes. 'Oh yeah, a guy could definitely get used to this.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Do I even need to say it?

x-x-x-x-x-

"Mr. Fujishima?"

Bankoutsu looked up at the small secretary and sighed. "Yes Joruri?"

"Higurashi-san is on line three." She dropped her head and waited to see if her boss needed anything else. When he dismissed her, Joruri quickly skirted out of the office to the confines of her desk.

Bankoutsu looked at the flashing red light and took a deep breath before picking up the receiver. He knew Kagome was going to be pissed at him for what he did. But meeting Inuyasha on his way back to her apartment was just too good to be true. Plus, he did need to get some work done at the office.

And it was a good thing he came in today too.

Upon entering the building he got a call that the over-seas CEO from Italy was coming for an impromptu visit of the Japanese offices. Since the main branch was in Italy and Marcello, top CEO, was the one making an appearance, this was a pretty damn big deal.

"Hey Kags." He prepared himself for the stream of curses imminent in his ear. Instead he heard a delightful sigh. 'Huh?'

"Hello Banky." replied Kagome in a sing-song voice. Immediately Bankoutsu knew she'd gotten laid. Honestly his best friend was just as bad about sex as any of his guy friends. If she went to long, she got irritable and desperate; and once she got some…

"Dammit; what did I tell you Kagome? You cannot screw every man that shows up on your doorstep with ice cream."

"Very funny Banky; but I'm not gonna let you or your nasty remarks bring down my mood. Besides, I didn't screw him for your information."

"Oh really? Then why do I find that 'oh so hard' to believe?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. She was lost in lustful daydreams about what exactly was 'oh so hard' just an hour ago. She giggled at a particular memory and Bankoutsu scoffed.

"Kagome, I hereby forbid you to have sexual fantasies while talking to me on the phone; it's weirdin me out."

"Gah, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Marcello Castanuchi, that's who."

"Ooh, sounds like a bad-ass."

"You just have no idea."

"Uh-huh. So who is this Castanuchi guy anyway?" asked Kagome as she absentmindedly twirled a thick piece of inky black hair around her finger.

"Marcello Castanuchi is the head CEO of my company. The ruling office so to speak, which he runs in Italy, has decided to check in on our little corner of the world and see exactly how things are running."

"So when's he touching down?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"_Ouch_."

"Ouch indeed. This could go one of two ways. He could come here, see that everything is running smoothly like the well oiled machine it's supposed to be; and I get a bigger office, a fat raise, and a new title. Or, and this is the kicker, Marcello could hate how I'm running this branch, drop me like a lead balloon, and I'm out of work faster than you can say 'flambé'."

"I vote for what's behind 'door number one'."

"No kidding. I mean, I'm only a VP; not so expendable in my world. But the President here is older than dirt and about to retire. He sure as shit won't be fired for any mishaps; which leaves the blame on me. On the other hand, if things go well, I'm all but guaranteed the promotion when my boss finally leaves."

"Alright; stop bragging Mr. Fujishima. We all know how smart, handsome, and well-off you are." chided Kagome. "Gosh; why couldn't you have been attracted to little ol' me? I could be one of those rich socialite types that drinks champagne and goes to salons for a living."

"And we both know how well that would suit you."

Kagome chuckled at the total absurdity of the idea. That life would only piss her off. She was the type of person that would rather knock back a few beers and watch the game than go to snooty parties and pretend you know and like all the other snobs there. Hell, Kagome couldn't wait to get out of her dress on prom night. The thing was suffocating and way too pink. And to think, her date always thought he was the one inspiring such inhibitions.

"Oh well."

"So how did you like Inuyasha anyway? Since you swear up and down that you didn't sleep with him."

"Oh we slept together. I just didn't screw him."

Bankoutsu's brow furrowed in confusion. "Would you care to clarify?"

"Oh boy. In other words: we didn't get past foreplay long enough to actually have sex before passing out."

"Damn."

"Damn is right. That man's tongue played me like a Swedish violin."

"Woah, okay; I'm officially uncomfortable."

Kagome erupted in laughter and Bankoutsu couldn't help but break out in the infectious noise as well. It was a favorite past-time for them to share everything, including their sex life. This was nothing he hadn't heard before.

"You coming over after work? Or am I crashing your pad?"

Bankoutsu thought for a moment. "I need to get some work done; so do you mind hittin' up my place tonight."

"Yeah yeah. No biggie; this way I get another chance to drool over your new flat screen."

"Why didn't I just put it at your place instead? I swear it's the only reason I can get you at my house anymore."

She grinned. "That's because your house is so stuffy…and too _clean_."

"Maybe that's because I have a maid; and I'm also never there."

"Cept to woo yo' women." said Kagome in a mock ghetto voice.

"Nice. Hey, you can't blame the ladies for liking a sophisticated man."

"Sure sure Mr. Big Stuff. What do you want me to make for dinner?"

"Oh, I was kinda craving some German."

"Okay…err…how does bratwurst and sauerkraut sound?"

"Good. Want me to pick up some beer."

"Do you have to ask?"

"Okay. See you in an hour or two."

"Later."

x-x-x-x-x-

"What happened to you?" asked Kouga when Inuyasha came almost stumbling in through the door; grinning like a mad man.

"I think I'm in love." He said jokingly.

"Please don't tell me your back on that sales chick. Cause she was pretty and all but if you ask me she looked like she had a 30-ft pole shoved up her ass."

"Nah; remember that girl I was supposed to go out on a date with?"

"Yeah, the one you stood up."

"Well get this; I didn't actually stand her up. The girl that I told you about," when Kouga nodded, Inuyasha went on, "well that was her. But she doesn't know that was me."

"Wait, I'm confused. Did you meet up with her again or something?"

"Yeah, I was walking downtown; trying to clear my head. Kagura's been pissing me off lately more and more. But anyways, I'm downtown, when I see Bankoutsu. He's a buddy of mine that set me up with that girl. Her name is Kagome by the way. He stops me and we talk for a bit, and he apologizes for her."

"Why was he apologizing for her?"

"Because they still thought that she stood me up! So naturally I don't feel bad anymore, cause I'm figuring hey, if she stood me up than were even, right? Then he goes on and tells me that she's at her apartment and that he was getting her ice cream; but that he had an emergency at the office and needed to go. Bankoutsu asked me if I still wanted to meet her, and I was like 'what the hell' and said 'sure'. So he gave me directions and took off."

"Wow; that was weird."

"No listen; it get's better. So I, along with two dripping ice cream cones, go to her apartment. When I arrive, I get this strange feeling like I've been there before, but I brush it off. Finally, after banging on her door for like, an hour, she opens up. And Kouga, lemme say this chick's hair was messy, her clothes were rumpled, and she looked pissed."

"Damn, it was that bad."

"No, oh Kami it was that good. She looked like a goddess just woken up from a nap. Her hair was spilling down her shoulders in obsidian black. She had legs for days and curves in all the right places. And the kicker, no bra."

"Ooh, where they flat, droopy… oddly shaped?"

"Nope, not at all my friend; they were full, perky, and perfect in every way."

"No way, there had to be something wrong with her."

"If you find it please let me know."

Inuyasha then proceeded to relate back the events from earlier that day. By the time he was through, Kouga was about ready to ask Kagome out himself.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"My friend, this is what I like to call the proverbial jack-pot."

"No shit. I'm taking her out on a real date Saturday night."

Kouga started to nod his head before reeling. "Wait! No, you can't Saturday! You gotta cancel those plans."

"What? Why?"

"Because Saturday is Halloween!"

"So…what's on Hallo- Oh shit! Ayami's party! I totally forgot." Kouga nodded his head. "But I can't cancel those plans Kouga. You heard how amazing she is; if I don't see her soon my hand is gonna be raw."

Kouga winced. "Okay…wait, I got it!" he grinned.

"What? Tell me." groaned out Inuyasha.

"Bring her along."

"Oh I don't know Kouga. A high school party aint gonna be that fun."

"Sorry buddy. It's your only option." Kouga crossed his arms. There was no way Inuyasha was making him do this by himself.

"Fine. You're right. Looks like Kagome Higurashi is gonna be in need of a costume."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, just in case you're wondering. I didn't win the lottery and buy the rights to Inuyasha. Satisfied?

AN- Alright, the absence was unavoidable. One, I went to the Florida Keys with my boyfriend and his family. And I mean c'mon, who's gonna turn that down? And on top of that I had a terrible case of writer's block. So…blawwwwwwwwwww! Okay, I know its short, but I'm getting back in there. Already know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, so look out for that. And uh, yeh, reviews? I'll love you forever But my next update will be for TFL. Cuz that's been offline for awhile. And I'm still not sure where I'm going with Body Language. Thinkin bout scrapping the last few chapters and starting fresh. I dunno. So whatever, I hope the wait was worth it yall! Pce.

x-x-x-x-x-

""Oh KAMI! YES! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Right there! Harder! Harder! Mmmm…yeah that's it." The vice-president sighed in complete contentment. "You have fucking magic fingers Jun."

The masseuse inclined her body into a deep bow to Bankoutsu, who shook off the sign of respect and class.

Bankoutsu picked up the fluffy white towel and wrapped it tightly around his muscled pelvis. Jun picked up her oils and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She cleaned up the equipment and returned everything to its proper place. Meanwhile Bankoutsu had lazily dragged himself back to the personal bathroom in his overly-sized office.

He turned the water to a piping hot temperature, letting the sauna type air increase his drowsiness.

"Oh yeah, this is _sooo _the life." groaned Bankoutsu as he stepped under the streaming water.

Just then, the shower door flew open and Bankoutsu found himself standing naked in front of the entire board, presenting a new project idea he knew nothing about.

"As you can see…uhhmmm…" he looked at the projection screen in front of him, and the stern faces of his superiors, "product shipments have increased, and now more small businesses and large corporations are using our technologies more than ever before…"

Again everything changed around on him and he was watching himself have a conversation with Kagome. Only the conversation had taken place almost 7 years ago. And it was really more of an argument. They had just graduated from high school, and Kagome told Bankoutsu about her dream to open a bakery. Admittedly, he'd always treated her love for food as a hobby more than a legitimate career before then. He'd always assumed that they would go to college together and continue doing what they'd always done. They fought and fought until both were out of breath, and Kagome stormed out, swearing to never talk to Bankoutsu ever again.

That was the worst day of his life.

-

Suddenly Bankoutsu jolted awake in a cold sweat. He looked over to see his flavor of the week wrapped between the sheets, passed out. He sighed at the memory, as he tried to remember her name.

He stood up, the hard wood floors sending shocks up his calves and tweaking his toes. The executive stumbled over to his phone and dialed the number from memory. It rang twice before the other line picked up and sleepy 'hello' tripped over the line.

"Kags."

"Bankoutsu?"

"Yeah…"

The girl heard the uneasiness in her friend's voice and sobered up from the dead sleep from which she'd been awoken from. "Meet me at our place in twenty minutes okay? Don't worry; we'll fix what ever it is that's wrong." After a reassuring confirmation from him, Kagome hung up the phone.

Bankoutsu grabbed some boxers, a white tee and a pair of jeans, forgoing the dress shirt his attire would normally consist of no matter where he went. Finally he grabbed his wallet and keys, as he mechanically exited the penthouse apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome threw on the jersey dress, and picked up the over sized bag, slinging it over her shoulder. After she found her keys under a pile of mail, Kagome left her second story condo.

It was roughly four in the morning, and the small hints of light peaked over the buildings. When she reached the deserted building and unlocked the door, the smell of sawdust and cement greeted her sensitive nostrils. The baker found the large hole in the wall leading to the stairway that eventually exited out to the roof.

Once she'd climbed the 6 stories, and pushed open the heavy door, Kagome smiled in contentment. She crossed the roof to the edge where two lawn chairs sat next to an over turned crate. She set her bag on the crate and leaned back in the chair. Bankoutsu would be there in a few more minutes. Her own apartment was only a block away from the building.

The building happened to be the tallest in her little neighborhood. It had once been a very nice office space. Long story short, it belonged to Kagome's grandfather. When he died he left it to his only child, Kagome's mother. And Kagome's freshman year, when her mother passed, it went to her.

Along with some other…things.

Of course by then the company had already closed. Her mother was a widow and had no inclinations to run it, and over time bigger, richer corporations took over and put it out of business.

Many different people and companies from all over had offered the girls lots of money for the now humble office building; but they always refused. They weren't in need for anything financially and they knew how important that place had been for her grandfather. So although it was run down, empty, and wasting money, it had never been sold.

As Kagome watched the sun rise from the best view in all of Tokyo, she heard Bank open the heavy door and walk across the roof top to sit down next to her in the opposite lawn chair. She reached for his hand and they stayed there like that for an hour.

Silent.

Holding hands.

And watching the sun rise.

-

Kagome struggled to catch her breath and escape the hysterical giggles that kept attacking her. Bankoutsu smiled at the particular memory they had been just laughing at and chuckled at his red-faced friend who seemed be having trouble breathing.

"Gah, do you even remember her name now?" asked Kagome after she'd gotten a hold of herself.

Bankoutsu screwed up his face, trying to think of that particular date's name. "No…only that she's probably never eaten a brownie ever since!"

This last remark messed up any semblance of calm Kagome had gotten and she erupted with laughter once again.

But all of this was nothing new for the pair.

Every now and then one, sometimes both, needed to get away from the world they'd carefully built around them.

And this is where they came.

Admittedly it was Kagome's fault for the life they led. At least that's what she told herself. The only reason they were both so careful, so paranoid, was because of her. Of course whenever she said this Bankoutsu only told her to shut up. He always said it was his choice to stick around, to help protect her. But she still struggled with that decision every day.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at her friend. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Kagome shrugged.

"You weren't thinking that me being a fucked up, commitaphobic, ladies man has anything to do with you again were you?"

"…Yeah"

"Dammit Kagome; you have nothing to do with my problems. My life would be a million times worse if I didn't have you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Tell me that you believe me."

Kagome nodded very _un_believingly.

"No, promise me Kags."

"I just can't! Okay? I was forced to grow up way too fast and I dragged you along with me. I mean maybe if you had started having normal relationships back in high school instead of spending all your time with me-"

"I would never have gotten so close to you. Kags I would choose you over anyone. It's why I spent so much time developing those rules, and helping you cope with everything. Our freshman year I placed you over everything else."

"And if you could go back-"

"If I could go back I would do exactly the same thing a million times over."

Kagome's eyes welled up and she knew that it was true. Plus she had to admit that life would have been a lot harder without him there, constantly supporting her, constantly lifting her up. He really had been the wind beneath her… 'Oh Kami, my inner monologues are beginning to sound way too much like an Oprah special.' Kagome shivered and looked back at her friend.

"I love you."

Bankoutsu smiled, his white flashy teeth lighting up his face. "Now that's more like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – The only rights I own are the very same ones the government seems to be taking away.

AN – I know I know dodges assorted rotten fruit its been a long time coming. All I can say is that I'm a lazy little shit who would rather play Mobsters on MySpace than write. (btw /fxwa my fellow gangsters!) It's terrible, I realize this. But hopefully this next very long, very explanatory chapter will ease your frustration with my updates, or lack there of. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-

(Kagome's first day of High School)

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Ochobu and I will be your World History teacher this semester. We have a lot of things to do before we can start our lessons, beginning with names and the seating chart you will all use for the remainder of this class; so lets get started, shall we?."

A few of the students in the class wore sure, proud looks on their faces. These were the students who had been the top of the barrel in Primary school. The upper classmen had yet to beat the confidence out of them.

The majority of the class looked meek and on the fringe of tears every time someone unfamiliar looked their way.

And then there were the few that took the whole situation in with a grain of salt. The ones that saw the inevitability of what was to come (acne, bad breakups, even worse decisions, possible popularity if lucky, but most likely the realm of Loserville, and fashion faux pas) and made jokes about the whole thing.

Kagome and Bankoutsu happened to lie in that last category.

They'd been friends for a few years and were happy to have most of the same classes. She spent a lot of time at his house because hers was generally empty – due to the fact that her mom was sick a lot and often in the hospital. She had breast cancer, and Kagome had made peace with the fact that unless a miracle occurred her mother would pass soon.

That's not to say that she didn't pray to Kami for one everyday.

(But his line seemed to always be busy.)

No one appeared happy with the seat arrangements. Friends were separated and past enemies seemed to be clumped together like sticky rice. Kagome was stuck dead center in the room, with Bankoutsu a few seats up and one row over to the right.

After handing out supply lists, papers in need of parental signatures, and the thick curriculum assigned, class began.

Of course it was boring and Kagome hated it.

Her teacher obviously had a superiority complex and the bad habit of staring at the female students a bit longer than necessary.

She could see they were going to have some problems in the future.

The rest of the day seemed to read the same script.

Kagome already had a flaw for every teacher she'd had the personal pleasure of getting acquainted with and it was only lunch. She found Bankoutsu and rattled off what happened in the one class before break that they didn't share and he did the same. A few other freshmen that neither knew sat beside them seeking refuge from the terror of not having somewhere to sit at lunch and risking total public embarrassment by standing around looking stupid and friendless.

After eating the nasty lunch food (which seemed to be a requirement in every high school cafeteria kitchen around the world) the pair stood up and went outside to the wide grassy lawn where half the school stood around in groups enjoying catching up after the long summer break.

Perhaps the vast population of upperclassmen standing around laughing and talking would have daunted even the returning sophomore, much less the new shipment of freshmen, but Kagome and Bankoutsu jumped right in, ignoring most of the world around them.

"Wanna walk back to the trees?" asked Bankoutsu as they passed through the double doors to stand outside among the other students.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure. Wanna carry me?" Kagome winked at her friend flashing a toothy grin.

Bankoutsu chuckled and grabbed Kagome around her waist flinging her over his shoulder. Kagome laughed hysterically drawing the attention of many students surrounding them.

The spectacle earned Kagome plenty of woof-whistles from the guys and scoffs from the girls. While Bankoutsu got cheers from his fellow brothers and the polite giggles and 'awes' from the girls.

When the pair reached the trees, Bankoutsu still didn't set Kagome down, instead slinging her around to the piggy-back position. There they joked and plotted out the afternoon after school was over until the loud bell rang signaling they had a few minutes to get to class before they were late.

Bankoutsu gave the amused Kagome a lift all the way back to class. He carried her all the way to the desk assigned her by the big chalk chart on the board, and then dumped her in the seat very un-smoothly. The rest of the class giggled at the seeming couple and the frazzled Kagome flipped Bankoutsu off as he winked at her walking out the door.

The girl seated at Kagome's right immediately turned to her after his exit and assaulted her with questions and flippant comments that Kagome answered with growing annoyance. Like "Oh my Kami is _he_ your boyfriend?" "Does that mean he's single?" "What's his name?" "What's up with the weird mark on his forehead?" "Is he a demon? Monk? Tattoo junkie?"

And it only got worse the rest of the day.

Apparently the majority of the school had witnessed Bankoutsu's little outburst; and it was spreading like wild fire. And of course as rumors spread, so does the escalation of it. By the time it got back to the seniors the two were practically fucking against a tree at break.

After being questioned by a school authority the two were highly frustrated.

It was obvious they were going to have to watch themselves in the future; but most of the damage had already been done.

By the end of the day Kagome had been asked by forty-three different guys if she wanted to go behind the school and fuck…among other things. While Bankoutsu was given major props by the _entire_ school population; guys were slapping him on the back and girls were following him around in the halls with puppy dog eyes.

Long story short Bankoutsu became one of the most popular students overnight, while Kagome was just labeled as 'easy'.

She quickly came to hate High School.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Ughhh…"

"Ughhh…"

The two collapsed onto Kagome's couch after school.

"You suck, you know this right?""

"How was I supposed to know what was gonna happen?"

"I know…but you still suck." Kagome flung a pillow at Bankoutsu and than fled as he jumped up, racing after her with said pillow in hand.

She had just dodged the fluffy missile when the phone rang. She held up the international time-out signal and grabbed the receiver. When her fingers came into contact with the telephone a spark flashed and the phone flew from her fingers. When Bankoutsu gave her a weird look she shrugged and he sighed, picking up the fallen phone, and answering the call.

"Higurashi residence." Intoned Bankoutsu and Kagome could hear babbling on the other line. "No she's not, can I take a message?"

Kagome watched as his light-hearted demeanor changed to total seriousness in a matter of minutes as the speaker continued on. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone, setting it back on the wall port.

"What's wrong?" When he didn't answer right away Kagome started shaking him. "What's going on Bankoutsu!?"

"Kagome…it's your mom…she," Bankoutsu choked up, "she's gone."

The girl shook her head, denying the cruel joke. "No…no, no, no, no…NO!" A sob escaped her lips, and she collapsed to the floor in a fit of hysterical and heart-wrenching tears. Bankoutsu went down with her, capturing her in his arms, rocking her fragile body. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when suddenly the world seemed to die around them.

The walls of reality flaked away like wallpaper after a fire. The air got thick and weighed down on the pair, like pushing molasses through a funnel. Then wind scattered around them, making breathing even more difficult. There was no oxygen in the packed atmosphere. Just when they would have passed out from the lack of proper air, reality popped back into place, building up the walls of the world quickly around them, and surrounding the two in a smoky aftermath.

Bankoutsu immediately released Kagome to wrench while she did the same.

When he finally got a hold on his guts, he wiped his mouth and stood up, shocked into silence.

They were definitely not in Kagome's kitchen anymore.

The New York skyline stretched out before them, as the pair sat on the head of the Lady herself.

"Kagome…were"

"I noticed…"

He looked over at his friend, fear, awe, and shock etched on his face. "How did-"

"I have no clue."

"I think I'm gonna sit down."

"Me too."

And there they sat. The stars above them flashed brightly and the busy nightlife of the city, even at three in the morning, was laid out like a blanket before them.

"How do we get back?" asked the increasingly frustrated Bankoutsu, who had been taking everything in stride until now.

"Workin' on it…" Kagome scratched her nose. "I figure we just go to like our embassy and they'll take us back to Tokyo. Then we call your…mom…and she can come pick us up."

"That's a terrible idea. How do we explain why were here, or how we got here? What will we tell my mom? That definitely won't work."

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!" choked out Kagome. Today was definitely **not** her day.

"I say we go back the way we came!"

"And what's that?!"

"YOU!"

Kagome was about to yell back but closed her mouth and furrowed her brow. "How do you know it was me that brought us here?"

"You've always wanted to come here. You have that statue of…well of this statue sitting right on your dresser."

"So what? That proves absolutely nothing. Plenty of people dream of coming here."

"But how many people can think of escaping somewhere and than 'poof' they're there?" Bankoutsu was going on a long shot but he figured it was true.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped at his accusation. Then she just sighed. "You really do know me too good."

"Well." corrected Bankoutsu; it was a bad habit of his that she hated.

"What?" snapped Kagome.

"Never mind." He crossed his arms over his chest waiting on Kagome to speak.

"Okay," she pushed back the thick onyx locks from her face, "say I did bring us here…how exactly do you presume I get us back."

"Just grab my hand and wish us back I guess."

Kagome nodded and snatched up his hand, a bit harder than necessary. "I wish we were back in Tokyo." She opened her eyes expecting to see home, but had no luck. "Didn't work."

"Well what did you expect? I bet you had a million other different things on your mind, plus you can't just say you wish like a genies gonna magically appear and grant it or something."

Kagome scoffed at him and then closed her eyes. 'Okay focus girl.' She pushed everything out of her bedraggled mind. Her mother's death, high school, her growing hunger, the shock of magically popping on top of Lady Liberty's head and focused solely on home.

And then it happened again. The mind numbing, painful, breath taking (literally) transfer from place to place. When the world snapped back in to place, and they both puked up what was left of their stomachs, the two were so tired, hungry, and the migraines growing in their head's caused both of them to pass out.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was shaken awake by Bankoutsu's mother. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was lying in the bed in their guest room, where she often stayed, while his mother was trying to get her to eat the soup she brought in.

"Where's Bank?"

"At school…the hospital called me honey…you're going to be staying here for a little while."

"But…" Kagome thought about it and realized that this really was her home, and it had been for years. It didn't make a difference in her life now whether this became her technical home rather than a temporary one.

"Kagome…you're mother came to me a few months ago and told me a few things you need to know."

Confused, Kagome looked up from the floor to see the worry on her face. "What is it?"

"Well, she didn't give me very many details, but she said that once she passed on, your life would change drastically. She said that you must find her hiding place in the… 'mocking bird' and that it would explain things." Bankoutsu's mom looked confused; Kagome figured she had mulled over this for sometime now and could make no sense of any of it. "Is any of this making sense to you?"

Inside Kagome's mind raced. On a gut instinct Kagome immediately shook her head and downcast her eyes. "No, Ma'mm, the cancer must have confused her…"

The woman nodded in agreement. "Okay then honey, well, try and eat this and if you need anything else just let me know."

With that she quietly left the room, shaking her head in pity on the way out.

x-x-x-x-x-

AN – Dun Dun Dun And the plot thickens! C'mon, you can't honestly believe that teleportation is her only gift right? Well…if you could call it a gift. Well I hope this answers some questions and leaves you with fresh mysteries to consider. R&R…pweasee?


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Don't even get me started

AN – Don't even get me started. What are a couple months of no updates? Hardly any time at all…

x-x-x-x-x-

"A costume? But I thought we were going out to see a movie?"

"Well, we were…but then I remembered that I had made plans months ago for this other thing…Do you mind?"

"No…I mean, I guess not…This is a Halloween party were talking about right?"

"Oh great! Yeah, it's a Halloween party...and uh, yeah." Inuyasha's voice trailed off; he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to mention that it was a _high school_ Halloween party just yet.

"What?" Kagome knew he wasn't telling her all of the details by the surreptitious tone in his voice.

"Uhmm…" Inuyasha had three options in his book. He could either tell her forget it and cancel the date altogether, which he was SO not going to do. He could decide to forgo telling her and let her find out tomorrow night, at the risk of her getting mad and leaving; or, and this option he liked least, telling her now, and letting her decide if she still wanted to go. Option two sounded best. "Nothing, nothing…I was just worried whether or not we should have couple costumes." 'Phew, nice save.'

"Sounds fine to me. Any ideas?"

"Well, I already have a Medieval sort of Count type costume complete with mask…"

"Yeah, okay, I can match that."

"Awesome! Okay, pick you up around…eight-ish?"

"Sounds kind of early for a party, don't it?"

Inuyasha got a lump in his throat. "Yeah well I kinda sorta figured…nevermind"

Kagome blushed. "No! I mean, don't worry about it; eight-ish sounds great! See ya then!" She hurriedly hung up the phone, before she dropped it. All of a sudden Saturday night couldn't come any sooner.

x-x-x-x-x-

The baker combed the isles of the Party store hoping to find something she could work with…unfortunately the only thing in stock seemed to be cheap knick knacks. Even all the fake plastic teeth had been snatched before she got there.

Of course this was all Inuyasha's fault; well…maybe some of it was hers. He should have given her at least an extra day to find something to wear to this thing, and she shouldn't have agreed to such a hard to find costume. The only Halloween-ish type thing she found in her wardrobe were a pair of black and orange panties that said 'Eat Me.' And she sure as hell didn't think those constituted a costume anywhere outside of a Swinger's club.

So far she had been to three different Party Shops, and one specialty Costume Store. And at each one the clerks all told her the same thing: what she could find, they'd give her half off on. Whole-lotta good that did her now.

As she walked dejectedly out of her car, thinking about swinging by the nearest 'Adult Store' where they would at the very least have a mask and whip of some sort, Kagome's cell rang.

"What?"

"Well is that any way to say hello to your best friend?"

"I'm all out of idea's Bankoutsu, this party is tonight and I have nothing to wear! Should I call and cancel?"

"Of course not…Hmmm, lemme think…Okay, swing by here, and I'll see what we can do okay?"

"Okay…But I don't really see how."

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. See ya in a bit." Said Bankoutsu, hanging up.

"Bye to you too." Mumbled Kagome as she snapped the phone shut.

x-x-x-x-x-

Thirty minutes later Kagome was sitting on Bankoutsu's squishy bed with her face cradled in her hands, watching Bankoutsu make calls to, and often getting hung up on by, his ex-girlfriends.

"Which one was that?" she asked as the man shook his head, after once again getting the phone beeping in his ear.

"Mei…you think that they would be a little nicer to me…after all I haven't done anything wrong."

"You can't be serious…Oh but you are, aren't you? For real Bank? You can barely even remember half their names. Wouldn't that piss you off?"

When Bankoutsu just gave her a blank stare, she shook her head. "Next?"

"That's it, I'm all out…Wait…I have an idea!"

"Good, because I only have three hours before I have a Medieval Count at my door."

"Last year at my office's annual Fundraiser Ball, the theme was Masquerade. Not exactly Medieval but not too far off, and I doubt anyone would notice."

"Okay, but how does this get me a costume?"

"Easy, I hired a woman to design a custom outfit for me and my date. She wasn't quite as curvy as you, but it would probably still fit. I'm pretty sure she still has hers, after all, I still have mine hanging up somewhere in that closet." Bankoutsu swept his hand in the general direction of the master sized bedroom he called a 'closet'.

"Okay, but how do you know she will even take your call much less give you the dress?"

"Well that's even easier…she happens to be my cousin."

"What!? Ew, Bankoutsu! That's a new low…" said Kagome disgustedly.

"Huh?" Bankoutsu seemed puzzled, when realization dawned on him. "Oh, nothing like that! She begged me to take her so that she could meet all the business men. What can I say? Shallowness runs in the family apparently. My mother and aunt guilted me into it; I had no choice. But yeah, she should still have the dress. Hold on…"

As Bankoutsu began dialing yet another number, Kagome felt a shimmer of hope pass through her…'This might actually go right after all…'

x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh Kami, what am I doing?" Kagome stared at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. It was painfully obvious that Bankoutsu's cousin was flatter than a 2x4. Her breasts were packed so tightly into the bodice of the dress that the tops of her cleavage were spilling out at an almost obscene amount.

The corset was pulled as tight as it would go, which just barely fit her tiny rib cage, and her butt made the back poof out accentuating the curve of her spine. The colors were a mixture of deep garnet, brown so dark it was almost black, hunter green, and splashes of cream. Brown lace filigree poured out of her half sleeves, and peeked out from under all her skirts. Bankoutsu had another 'friend' pop by, who piled her hair in a bun, leaving tendrils escaping everywhere. The matching half-mask was also garnet, with three feathers, brown, green, and cream, standing up off to the left side.

Kagome was left to do her own make-up, focusing on the bottom half of her face since that was to be the side most seen. She had this fabulous deep red lip-stick, almost matching the garnet perfectly. Her skin was already clear, but she put on a light foundation any way, making her pale complexion glow. Even though they weren't going to be seen much, she still did a green-brown edge on her eyes, with a creamy over hang. After she applied a little mascara, she thought she was done.

And now here she stood. Wondering whether it was called Public Indecency to be outside in an outfit like this.

The minute she made up her mind to just leave on the mask and throw on a jersey dress with it, a knock came to the door.

"Shit!" She debated in her mind how long it would take her to get the blasted thing off. The knocking continued, but this time louder and accompanied by the sound of her name coming from behind the door. "Ugh! Coming!" She walked to the door, and counted to three before opening it.

x-x-x-x-x-

'Holy Shit.' Inuyasha stared at the unbelievable sight before him.

"Come on in!" said Kagome in an overly-cheery voice. Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't help but think that it had to be some form of Public Indecency for her to leave the condo like that. But he sure as hell couldn't care less if it was. The only problem he was worried about was all the little high school boys that were probably going to get instant hard-on's the moment they saw her; ignoring the fact that he was getting a little tight in the pants himself.

"Ummm…you ready? Sorry but we can't hang out here, I got a call from my friend, and there's a tiny emergency at the place where were throwing the party." He said regretfully. But a tiny little voice in his head reassured him that they would have all night afterwards to get fully acquainted with one another.

"Yeah, sure. What kind of emergency?" asked Kagome as she slipped on the matching heels.

"Apparently there are plenty of snacks and stuff but nothing sweet. So we gotta swing by the market and pick up cup cakes or something along those lines."

"What? That's ridiculous, are you driving?"

"Yeah…

"Give me your keys." Kagome held out her hand expectantly.

"But you don't know where it is…" Said a hesistant Inuyasha.

"Boy, gimme the damn keys." She snatched them up, and grabbed her own keys, shoving them into her pocket book, and locking the door behind her on the way out.

How could she call herself a respectable baker if she picked up cheap cup cakes at the grocery store?

She couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

AN - *GASP!* Two updates, right back to back?! What's going on!?

Okay, well not exactly back-to-back, but hey, this is good for me.

It's just cause I love my reviewers so =P

Anyway, enjoy the next installment……THESE ARE THE DAYS OF OUR…*ahem* nevermind…

x-x-x-x-x-

"I think this is illegal…"

"Huh?" said Kagome absentmindedly, as she walked up to the dark bakery store-front.

"I said, 'I think this is illegal.' Ya know, breaking into a bakery and stealing the sugar-spun goodness inside."

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Kagome once she reached the door; digging out the store key from her purse. "Gotcha!" chimed Kagome when she found the right one.

"You, me, the bakery…" Inuyasha ignored the rhyme and watched as the Medieval Countess before him slid a key into the door, opened it up, and walked straight over to a beeping security pad, mechanically typing in the correct code. "Ummmm…I'm assuming you work here or something?"

Kagome nodded her head, while thinking out what she could whip up that was quick, yet still very Halloween themed and tasty.

"Won't your boss get mad if he finds out you snipped in to steal some brownies?"

Finally Kagome paid attention to Inuyasha. "Hun, I own this bakery." She said over her shoulder, while opening up her large pantry in the kitchen.

"What…? You own this bakery?" Inuyasha was totally puzzled now. It was true that they hadn't really gotten past small talk before the fucking began, but he felt like this was something she should have mentioned earlier.

"That's what I said." She pulled out various assortments of ingredients and stacked them on her counter top. Then she walked over to her walk-in fridge, grabbing more things. Finally she pushed on a large double door oven, and set it to the right temperature.

Meanwhile Inuyasha watched in a kind of stunned, slash surprised, silence.

It was also turning him on a little.

But Inuyasha was pretty sure that even burping and scratching her ass in that dress was going to turn him on.

Kagome was whipping with one hand, and breaking eggs with another. She set Inuyasha to work, measuring out different ingredients, which she had to point out to him. Eventually the concept of what they were making came to life in his mind.

Kagome poured the batter equally into two bunt pans. She popped them into the oven and sighed. "Halfway there." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha checked his watch. They had roughly an hour or so before they needed to be at the party. He wasn't sure how long this would take, and he was beginning to feel a little anxious. If they were late, Kouga and Ayame would be really pissed.

A cup of coffee was plopped down in front of Inuyasha, and he smiled, as Kagome sat down on the barstool next to him with her own cup.

"Coffee, at nine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I figure we'll have all the alcohol we want at the party…plus I could use the caffeine. It's been a very long day…" Kagome thought back to her costume search since seven that morning; she was definitely never doing that again.

"How so?" The exhausted connotation she used in her voice piqued his curiosity. He also didn't bother confirming the fact that the only alcohol they would probably have would be those little rum hard candies.

"Oh nothing…" she shrugged.

"Don't lie to me, what happened?"

"Let's just say that trying to find a costume the day of Halloween is extremely complicated."

"Well yeah I bet so. But how'd you get…that." He made himself not look at her in the gorgeous dress. Even with an apron on and her hair in a net, she still looked so edible that it made his canines peak out.

"Bankoutsu."

"Ohhhh…" Inuyasha was only slightly jealous. He'd figured out from comments by Bankoutsu, Kagome, and all the pictures of him in her apartment, that they were very close. Even though he knew nothing was going on between the two, their friendship still irked him.

"Yeah, it was his cousin's. Long story; but let's just say she is way more flat-chested than I am." Kagome smiled at her joke, but blushed profusely when she saw Inuyasha's glance toward the part of her anatomy under discussion; and his wide-set grin that over-took his face. Kagome quickly moved onto another topic.

They talked for a little longer when the buzzer for the oven went off. After shutting off the ovens, they set the bunt pans on racks. Kagome explained that they would cool more evenly and much faster sitting on an elevated rack, because the air could get to the bottom of the pan as well.

Then she moved over to the opposite counter and began whipping up what appeared to be a creamy icing; separating a little bit in another bowl. Then she went over to a different cabinet, grabbing a little orange tube of liquid. After adding some drops to the icing, Kagome whipped it some more, and it became a deep orange.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched as she transformed the two bunt cakes and thing of orange icing into a really cool but still delicious looking pumpkin. She set one of the cakes upside down, added a thick layer of icing, and then set the other cake right-side up on top. Then she took the rest of the orange and iced the whole thing.

Kagome took the rest of the unused icing, died it black, and then painted a face on her pumpkin. Taking a step back to stand next to Inuyasha, she grinned at her Pumpkin Cake.

"Wow that looks great. And…" he glanced at his watch, "just in time for us to box it up and make the party before everyone arrives." He moved towards it when he felt a small hand grab his shoulder.

"Wait, it's missing something…" Kagome stared at the cake. Something about it bugged her…if only she could put her finger on it…

"A stem?" chimed up Inuyasha.

"A what?"

"A stem, ya know, pumpkins generally have-"

"A STEM!" she smiled and skipped over to her pantry. "You're a genius!" she called back into the kitchen. Inuyasha blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. He followed Kagome into the pantry to see what she was doing.

This, however, was not the best of ideas.

Upon entering the pantry, he got the sight of Kagome bent over completely looking for something on the bottom shelf. When this wasn't working, she hiked up her dress and got on all fours, shoving things out of the way in search of whatever she was looking for.

This was **so** not good.

Inuyasha's vision clouded over. His fangs were extended completely and the slight bulge in his pants was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"Kagome…" he managed to grunt out.

x-x-x-x-x-

The girl looked over her shoulder at the demon behind her and gulped.

She knew that look.

That look was **so** not good.

'Oh boy.'

x-x-x-x-x-

The sight of her pouting lips…her dusky eyes; Inuyasha was gone.

He completed the few steps between them, dropped his pants, shoved up the rest of her skirt, and plunged into Kagome with so much force that it almost sent her sprawling.

Kagome cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She gripped harder on the bag of flour she'd had in her hand, and it burst open, spraying the room in a snowy white dust. The pace that Inuyasha was going increased as he felt her walls gripping tighter around him. Flour settled on his hair and in his eyes, and combined with their sweat. Kagome began pushing back harder to meet his thrusts.

When the two finally came, it was in a wave of ecstasy. Kagome's orgasm was first, taking over her body in a fit of vibrations. Inuyasha came soon after her, exploding inside of Kagome's walls. When he finally pulled out, their fluids dripped out onto the flour covered floor.

"Found it." said Kagome with a slight giggle. Inuyasha stared at her through glazed eyes; every muscle in his body seemed to be utterly relaxed.

Kagome pulled out a box of sugar cones. "I found what I was looking for…" and then Kagome erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter. Inuyasha was startled at first, but then started to chuckle as well.

'Nothing could ruin this night…' he thought. 'Nothing…'

x-x-x-x-x-

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" screamed Ayame at Kouga. "People should be arriving any second, and he's nowhere to be found!" She began pacing the back room where the music system was hooked up at.

"Try and calm down Ayame. He'll be here. He probably just hit Halloween traffic. Plus he had to go pick up dessert, remember?"

"But he has all the music in his car, plus the wire hook-ups, _and_ the dessert!" She resisted the temptation to rub her eyes and pull her hair. It had taken her hours to get ready; but it still may all be for nothing if everyone leaves. "You can't have a party without good music and plenty of food."

Kouga scratched his chest; the wolf costume he was wearing was really itchy. And he'd been hearing her complaining escalate to all-out hysterics for the last hour. He really needed a drink…

Ayame passed by the large mirror once again, and studied her appearance. She was going as a cat; a costume that spawned many sarcastic comments from Kouga. Not that he was very original himself. I mean a wolf? Come on. In all honesty she thought her costume was funny. A wolf dressed up like a cat; who couldn't see the humor in that?

Plus it gave her a very good excuse to dress like a slut.

Which also elicited very many comments (not any of them good) from her brother.

But there was another reason why she was a little anxious. She'd known her brother and Inuyasha were planning something. And she still had no idea what.

That would make anyone nervous.

"That's it…I'm just going to tell everyone that the party is cancelled." She snapped as she flipped over her cell phone.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?"

Ayame looked up at the new voice.

"INUYASHA! Where have you been?! I was so wor-"

"Cake coming through!" chimed Kagome as she strutted in the room, with the large orange pumpkin cake covering her face.

"Who are you?" asked a suspicious Ayame.

Kagome relaxed her arms at the sound of the young girl…It couldn't be…

"Kagome?"

"Ayame?"

"What are you doing here?" asked the two in unison.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two girls.

A bead of sweat dripped down Inuyasha's temple. "Uhh…Do you two know each other?"


	8. Chapter 8

An- Okay, so really yall, did you even read the first chapter? I'm getting so many thingy's asking how Ayame and Kagome know each other. Granted, I did alter one letter in Ayame's name, from Ayami to Ayame, but for real, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this whole thing out…Too harsh? Maybe, sorry yall. But anyways, this whole spit was just to inform you, my dear readers, that Ayami and Ayame are one on the same…Okay? Thank you, and good night. (or morning if you happed to be in an Asian country. Which would be ironic…)

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome smiled and, while still confused, set the cake down and gave her employee a big hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same…" Ayame eyed the cake and smiled. "Oh I get it, Inuyasha ordered a cake from you, right? But then…why are you all dressed up?"

"Uhhh…" Inuyasha was speechless.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a funny look. "Inuyasha?"

"Well…not exactly Ayame…"

"I think you had better explain what exactly is going on here." said Kagome. She was getting confused…and getting confused only made her angry.

And an angry Kagome was not a good Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared his throat to speak. "Okay, well …Kagome is my date for tonight Ayame."

"Ohhh…" she nodded her head in small shock.

"And Kagome," he turned around to look at said date, "this is my friend Kouga's little sister, and this is her Halloween party."

Once the situation dawned on Kagome she frowned. "So you took me to a _high school_ party? No offense Ayame."

"None taken."

Inuyasha fought back his ready argument; he figured it would be better to let her sort things out for herself. "Kinda…yeah."

Kagome took a deep breath. 'Here we go…' she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-

Kouga just rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's stupidity and walked out to the car to get his music. Like it or not, those teenagers would be showing up any time now; and they weren't going to wait on those three, mainly Inuyasha and Kagome, to settle out their differences.

When the brisk air hit Kouga's face, he smiled. Fall was his favorite time of year. Not too hot, and not too cold. Wolfs had a more than average body temperature, so summers could be a bitch.

He crossed the dark alley over to his friend's car. Pressing the button on the driver's side to release the trunk, Kouga sighed in exasperation. When was he gonna learn to start locking this thing? It would end so much drama between them and their superiors.

He ignored the metallic brief cases and shiny holsters strung along the lining of the trunk. If he wanted to, Kouga could get Inuyasha into so much trouble for leaving his equipment unsecured. But the thought never really crossed his mind. They'd been friends for so long, that petty stuff like that was far past them.

He found the appropriate compartment and pulled out the box of wires and Inuyasha's iPod.

Before walking back inside he pushed a button, revealing a small key pad behind the gas tank door; mechanically punching in a set of numbers. A ticking sound, only audible to him because of his wolfy-hearing, began; signaling he had a few seconds before the car alarm came on. He pushed the button again, hiding the key pad and closed the metal door. Then he began his short walk back to the room where chaos was sure to have ensued.

x-x-x-x-x-

"You never told me you had such an adorable brother." joked Kagome as she lightly punched a giggling Ayame in the arm.

Inuyasha grimaced in the corner, still not over his temper tantrum. He could hear his friend's approach and didn't bother looking up when the heavy metal door heaved open, letting in a small draft.

"Music anyone?" He looked surprised that things weren't being thrown and that Kagome and his sister were laughing by the speakers.

The girls ignored Kouga for the most part so he walked over to Inuyasha.

"What's going on, I figured she'd have left by now."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if…no, those two are yackin' it up. I swear if I have to hear how cute your butt looks one more time I'm gonna rip your furry little tail off."

Kouga grinned. "But then you would ruin my stylish costume."

"I wasn't referring to the costume." snapped Inuyasha.

Kouga gulped and side stepped away so that his bum was facing the two girls. "You still didn't answer my question, what's going on? Why doesn't she look pissed?" He risked a glance at the female in question and a bead of sweat formed along his hair line. She really was a sight for sore eyes. Sometimes he really resented how many sexy ass women fell at his best friend's feet. Usually he got over himself, too.

"She decided to stay and have fun, and make sure Ayame's party went off without a hitch." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, remembering her words.

"Well that was…nice."

"Oh yeah, she's fuckin' Mother Theresa. She made it very clear that she was staying for Ayame and that she would have her beloved Bankoutsu picking her up when the party was over."

"That's odd…I can't believe she would be so mad just because it's a high school party."

"Yeah, apparently she hated high school, and it was more about my 'breach of trust' than anything else. She's just super pissed I lied about it." Inuyasha sighed, cradling his head between his hands.

"That was a dumb-ass move…"

"Don't remind me."

"Gotch-ya. Hey, just too let you know, I put the alarm on the car."

"I figured you would." It bothered Inuyasha sometimes at Kouga's rule abiding. Of course he should just be grateful that he's never tried to turn him in. Inuyasha would probably be without a job if that were too ever happen.

"Well somebody's gotta keep your ass from getting fired." He grinned wolfishly.

Inuyasha flipped him the bird, and than his eyes flashed to the corner of the room, and his ears perked up. Kouga grinned even wider, and glanced over his shoulder at the two girls.

"They're here."

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome watched as Ayame was transformed into a nervous wreck within a matter of seconds. She placed both her hands on either shoulder of the younger girl. "You got this." They were simple words, but they seemed to get through to Ayame. She perked up, absentmindedly lowered the black leotard revealing a bit more cleavage and shook herself out.

"I got this." She repeated to herself. She skipped to the other room, "Coming!"

Kagome watched her disappear behind some bloody white sheets and open a wide door. The next thing she knew, Kouga was slamming the same door behind her, locking the bar. Inuyasha was busy scrolling through his iPod, searching for something. Then he grinned, and eerie noises came on over the speakers, that must have been set up throughout the whole place.

As screams and echoes reverberated through out the room, she walked over to Inuyasha. She hated asking him, but Kouga seemed too busy working a pulley contraption, and she was about to die of curiosity. Ayame had mentioned the two being up to something and she was determined to find out what.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly. As mad as she was at the demon before her, memories of earlier flooded her mind unexpectantly making her blush; feeling warm inside.

Inuyasha could smell her spiked heat of arousal and took it in. For a moment he considered not answering her question, opting instead for taking her out back to the alley for a quickie; but he thought better of it. She would be in his bed tonight; he could feel it. For now he needed to get back on Kagome's good side.

"It's all part of the haunted house. We didn't tell Ayame too much about it because we wanted her just as scared as everyone else. But don't worry; you'll be able to see everything as it unfolds from the rafters. If you want, you can even help out." From what he could tell, appealing to Kagome's wicked sense of humor would be a good way to start off.

This was a tough decision. If she accepted, it meant giving in slightly on Inuyasha's behalf. Kagome bit her lip in frustration, breaking the weak flesh. A fresh ball of blood welled up on her pouty mouth. Tough decisions were never her forte.

x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the spot of red, and his already aroused nostrils flared at the smell. Her blood was different. Not coppery, or tangy. It smelled like honey suckles, and fresh rain. It smelled like the sun, and the earth; and it pushed Inuyasha forward; closer to investigate the strange scent.

Inhaling the smell was like a drug. It overwhelmed his senses, driving him to the edge. Inuyasha grabbed her small face between his hands and pressed her lips to his own mouth, sucking at the small cut.

And he was in another dimension.

x-x-x-x-x-

Seeing his eyes, Kagome knew something was wrong. She felt the little drop of blood forming on her lip, saw in him a change so vast he was a whole other person, and instantly dropped all pretenses of anger.

When he reached for her face, she didn't move. When he began sucking at the blood from her lip, she didn't resist. And when Kagome felt that last strong pull, that final intake, she collapsed in upon herself.

The world around her was different.

She was different.

Her mind was a void of sanity, and her limbs acted of their own volition. Inuyasha was there, with her, on her, _in_ her. Bliss and searing pain acted as one, like a serpent penetrating every available cell in her body. She could feel herself, and she knew she was about to expel the feeling, which meant only one thing.

She couldn't let that thing happen.

Even in this new dimension, where wrong seemed to be right, and nothing else mattered, Kagome had a gut feeling that teleporting would be disastrous. Instead she tried to push down the feeling, and put all her strength into getting Inuyasha as far away from her as possible.

Wrenching him off of her was nearly impossible, but the second she managed to get his mouth off her own, reality snapped back.

They were on the floor in a heap. Inuyasha unconscious in restrained arousal.

She stood up awkwardly, and in automatic response called over Kouga. He placed his pulley on the floor and quickly walked over to the seen.

"What the hell happened?" he looked at Kagome, defense his first reaction to the scene before him.

"He grabbed me, and without thinking I pushed him to the floor in self-defense. I think he hit his head." Kagome shrugged when her excuse seemed to be taken suspiciously by Kouga.

His attention was diverted when his friend started rousing back to consciousness.

"Ughh, what happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"That's exactly what Kagome was just explaining to me."

"Who the fuck is Kagome?"

At this Kagome looked pointedly at the demon sprawled on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped. She watched as Kouga hefted Inuyasha to his feet, and was bewildered when he seemed to have no idea who she was.

Kagome was wondering whether this was going to be a permanent thing, but upon seeing Inuyasha's face, wasn't worried at all. He was staring at her lips, her face, her breasts peaking over her bodice, and she could visibly see the memories flooding back through his eyes.

"What happened?" He was directly asking her this time, ignoring Kouga's presence right next to him. It was apparent by the way his eyes hovered on her slightly swollen bottom lip that he recalled exactly what happened. He was inquiring about the time from after they left consciousness.

Kagome shrugged. "You grabbed me, and I pushed you back. I guess I don't know my own strength, because you fell backwards and smacked your head, taking me down with you. I guess I was only out for a second; when I woke up you were still out of it. I called over Kouga, and that's when you started waking up."

Inuyasha glared at her, boring past her lie, to try and see some truth. Kagome averted her eyes, and spoke brusquely to Kouga.

"Aren't we supposed to be throwing a Halloween Party?" she asked cheerily.

Kouga nodded and walked back over to his contraption. Kagome could hear the whispers from the anxious teens in the other room. Their little episode seemed to have had no effect on their party. She looked again at Inuyasha, who still seemed to be in his own world. "What can I do to help?"

He shook off his thoughts (although he wasn't giving up on a true explanation later), to replace them with a different train of plans. "Ummmm, right, well…" he glanced over at a small hole sawed in the wall, big enough for a person to crawl through. "Wanna be our ghost?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Sorry for the delay, with Christmas and all coming so quickly, I've been busy as hell…but anyways, I hope you enjoy the update.

x-x-x-x-x-

"So how does this thing work?" asked Kagome, as she began stripping off her gown. Kouga looked up right as her bodice fell and almost tripped over his ropes; but was trying desperately to hide his glances.

While Inuyasha was ogling openly.

The truth was, Kagome couldn't care less. She'd done a short modeling stint when she'd needed the money, and quickly got used to being completely naked in front of strangers. Plus she had always been on the tom-boyish side, so the fact that guys were so interested in a naked woman fascinated her.

Inuyasha was slow and resentful about helping her into the costume. Although he copped as many feels as he could in the process.

Kouga was getting more jealous by the second.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, and began examining her new ghostly appearance.

"There's a switch in your sleeve, when you press it you'll begin to glow. Right now, they won't really be able to see you. Just crawl through the hole over there," he pointed to the hidden hole in the wall, "and figure out which room they've wandered into. Then sneak out and scare the hell outta them. We'll be doing other things to distract them as well, to give you time to catch um' by surprise, and to get back in your hole. Okay?"

He knew it was a touch job, but he had a feeling she could handle it.

Kagome nodded with enthusiasm and headed off for her hole. "Just tell me when."

"Now's as good a time as any." He called back, as he walked over to Kouga to help finish something else.

"Okay!" she answered excitedly. This really was going to be fun…

x-x-x-x-x-

"Ayame! What's going on?" screeched a girl as she ducked a bat flying right for her face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! AH!"

A chainsaw came on behind them, sending the group running for the nearest door covered by blood splattered plastic strips.

The new room seemed to be some kind of medical set-up. All you could hear were the faint sounds of a heart monitor set up in the corner, ringing out a long never ending beep signaling the end of a beating heart.

"This is _sooo_ cool Ayame!" whispered one of the guys. He was dressed up as a Vampire, and the plastic teeth made his S's sound funny.

"Hehe…yeah…" She mumbled. Inside she cursed Kouga for not telling her about this before hand.

They kept walking, heading for the door on the opposite side of the room. When they reached about half-way, the heart monitor stopped. Then it began beating violently. The group looked over at the machine, when they noticed it. The thing on the medical table, where presumably the 'body' had been (covered in a bloody white sheet) began to rise. Slowly, it ascended until it was sitting at a 90 degree angle.

Then, when the whole group was frozen with fear, the head began turning, and as it did so, the sheet began to slip.

The group fled in terror to the exit.

But the door wouldn't budge.

Ayame began banging on it in hysterics, trying desperately to wrench open the steel door. The others began helping her.

And it still didn't open.

"Look over there!" cried another girl. The group turned in unison to where the girl was pointing. Behind the heart monitor was a gaping hole in the wall, leading to somewhere black and unknown. Everyone began talking at once.

"Are you crazy?! It's right next to that thing!"

"But it's our only way out!"

"I'm so scared!"

"This is crazy!"

"I don't wanna go over there!"

"Ayame what do we do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"This party is so fucking awesome!"

"I want to go home!"

"It's moving again!"

The teens locked their eyes on the body. With deadly patience it began pulling out the wires it was hooked up to.

"Fuck this," cried Ayame, "I'm not waiting on that thing to get me!" Then she began running straight for him, sliding past the table and ducking into the unknown horror awaiting them next.

The mob followed.

x-x-x-x-x-

The new room was pitch black, with strobe lights flashing in different places. Loud electronica music began pumping through hidden speakers. The group assembled in the wide open area.

"Where's Jun!?" They had to scream so their voices would be heard.

"What are you talking about!? He was right behind me a second ago!"

They all began looking around, turning their heads violently left and right, front and back.

"Shit! He's not here! Did he stay in the other room?!"

"You guys…I don't like this…" whispered a girl. She was backing up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "OH! JUN! I was so scared we'd lost you!" She turned around, and saw nothing. "But I could have sworn… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Right before her was a ghost, appearing from no where. She screamed even louder, and ran for the group which was startled by her hysterics.

"RUN! RUN!" she cried, pushing past the others.

The mob looked back to see what she was running from, but saw nothing. A couple more girls scurried off after their friend.

Ayame was left with the rest of the guys and one other girl. She absentmindedly backed into a guy, and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. She didn't even know who it was, only that it felt nice to be held by someone big and warm.

She took a deep breath, and then released the boy who had begun patting her back.

"Okay guys. We need to find the others. Split up? We can meet back here in five minutes. And try and stay in this room."

"NO!" cried the girl.

"It's okay, you can come with me sweetie." The girl hugged her boyfriend, and nodded as they walked off.

"We'll go that way." Said one of the guys, indicating his twin brother; then they left as well.

"Guess that leaves us." Said the guy she'd formerly been hugging.

Ayame blushed slightly and took the hand he offered her.

They headed in the opposite direction of the others. The place seemed to be one giant room with random walls standing in odd places; making the room appear to be some sort of labyrinth.

The two were only searching for a minute when they heard screams up ahead behind some walls. Ayame started running towards them.

When they reached the source, they found three girls huddled together looking like a bunch of ragged kittens.

"What happened?"

"It took her! The ghost took Kana!"

"Don't worry, remember, it's just a stupid haunted house! None of this is real!"

And even though Ayame knew it to be true, she was still scared as hell. The guys were doing a really good job tonight.

A couple of the girls vaguely remembered this to be true, and nodded at Kagome. But the fact that two of the group had vanished was making things quite difficult.

"Look, follow us. Were going back to meet the others. Then we'll figure things out from there okay."

The five made their way back to where they had been only minutes before.

Waiting for them were the twins. The other two had yet to show up.

"Any sign from the others?"

"We haven't seen um."

"Great, just great." mumbled Ayame. Where could Kouga and Inuyasha have taken them off to?

The room got dark.

The strobes that were providing the only light shut off completely.

The loud music stopped suddenly as well.

"What's going on Ayame?" asked a boy to her left.

"I don't know…"

_Okay, the joke is going a little too far now…_

"Hey…what's that light…" a girl whispered. Everyone turned to see a blinking form getting closer every time its light came back on. Almost as if it were teleporting to the group little by little.

A new sound came on over the speakers. It sounded like thunder and it was creepy.

Although it sounded vaguely familiar to Ayame.

Stunned, the group watched as the thing got closer and closer…

Closer and closer…

It was only a few yards away now…

The ghostly figure approached faster now…

And right as it would have been on top of them, the light stopped.

Everyone listened, trying to hear where it was over the sound of the music.

A booming came over the speaker.

*DUN DUN…*

"BOOO!"

The group screamed as they found themselves surrounded on all sides by glowing figures. Just then Michael Jackson's voice came over the speakers booming _Thriller. _The lights came back on completely. Revealing a wide dance floor, with food off to one side, and lots of decorations. Meanwhile, the teens looked around, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

The 'ghosts' that were surrounding them took off their masks, and revealed themselves to be the missing teenagers, and Kagome, and Kouga.

"JUN!" one of the girls cried. "That was a horrible trick to pull!" she yelled, but she had a big smile on her face.

After her initial shock, Ayame walked right up to her laughing brother as everyone else was laughing at the joke and punched him in the gut.

"That's for not letting me in on it!" she growled.

"Oi!" Kouga doubled over. "Damn she's got an arm!" But his smile was still there.

Inuyasha walked out from behind some walls with a video camera aimed right at them. "Gotchya!" he laughed, and wrapped his arm around Kagome. The three adults watched as the teens reunited and all told their own stories of what had happened.

x-x-x-x-x-

Ayame was stunned at how well they had pulled that off. The rest of the people she invited would probably be here any minute. Her brother had told her to invite her closest friends for a small 'before party'. He'd fooled her so well; which was surprising considering he normally couldnt get a single lie past her. She was determined to get him back too, but she would think about that later...

Ayame joined the group of friends and casually slipped next to Kenta: the boy whose hand she'd been holding earlier.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He slipped his hand in her's. _'This night is going to be awesome.'_ She thought, and grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week later, and Inuyasha still hadn't heard from Kagome. She wouldn't answer his calls, texts, or emails. "What the fuck is going on with her? She can't still be mad. I mean, so what? It wasn't like I cheated on her or anything. It was just a stupid high school party…" Inuyasha growled. He could understand her being a little annoyed at him, but completely writing him off for a week? That was just mental.

_If she gets this upset over something so simple, maybe I am better off without her…_

But then he began thinking about the way her back curved into her high, round ass; and the way her collar bone showed delicately against her moon-white skin, before dipping down to the valley between those two perfect, velvety breasts. And the way she moaned as he came inside her mouth, like it was a treat; or how she arched her back right as her orgasm hit, and screamed out his name.

Inuyasha looked down to see all this thinking was giving him a problem. _Well, Shit._ This girl was like an addiction, and he knew that he would do anything to get her back into his life.

_But more importantly, back into my bed..._

x-x-x-x-

The room was spinning, and the colors were leaking into one another until everything looked like a murky grey. The last thing Kagome remembered was leaving the Halloween party with Bankoutsu. They were talking, and she was relating to him what had happened at the party and how much fun it had actually been. She enjoyed telling him about the torture she'd put Inuyasha through all night by flirting with Kouga. Then there was a bright light, and a loud noise, like screeching of tires.

_A crash?_ Yes, it was a crash. Kagome remembered now. They were side hit by a transit bus that ran a red light. It collided with Bankoutsu's side. _Oh no, Bankoutsu!_ She remembered stumbling out of the car and making her way to his side. _There was so much blood…_And then someone told her everything was going to be okay, wrapped their arms around her, one hand going to her mouth…And then everything went black.

The room stopped spinning, and the colors seemed to be back to normal. Kagome looked around to see that she was in a roughly ten by ten cell. The walls were painted a dull white, and the floor was uncovered cement. There was a one way mirror opposite her, against a black steel door that looked heavy and unbreakable. Too bad she didn't need to use the door to escape.

Kagome was chained up, hands and feet to the far wall. Her hands were above her head, and she realized they must have been like that for some time, because she had no feeling in them, like they had been asleep for hours. She blinked a few times, and looked to the ceiling to see a crude light hanging from it; which pretty much consisted of a light bulb dangling from a few wires and a pull string.

_Where the fuck am I?_

She considered teleporting now, but her curiosity got the best of her, plus she was still a bit groggy.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?!" she wanted answers, and the best way to get them seemed to be asking for them directly. Her costume was still intact, albeit a little worse for wear; but it was still on, so that was a good thing. It meant, hopefully, that she hadn't been kidnapped by a pervert or a slave trader. If she had been, she would most likely be naked and under some fat, hairy guy who paid twenty bucks to get his rocks off with a chained, drugged girl.

_Aren't the people in this world just so charming? _

She heard the door click from the outside, and then slowly begin to open inwards. "Hello?" asked Kagome again, but no one answered. "It's not like I can escape here, I'm all chained up. So show yourself."

A chuckle came from the other side of the door, and then a man stepped out from behind it and waltzed into the room like a million bucks. "Oh please Kagome. Treat us with a little more intelligence than that. We know exactly how you prefer to do your travelling." And then he grinned at her.

_Oh shit._ "The subway? Ooh, no, my friend has this wicked car. It's like riding in a cloud."

"I'm sure you would know." He crossed his arms, still smirking.

"What riding in a cloud is like? Nah, but I did go to this mattress shop once, and they assured me that all their products were just like sleeping on one. Maybe you should kidnap them."

His smirk disappeared "We know you have the ability to teleport, Kagome." He said, waiting for her reaction.

Inside, Kagome's stomach was doing flips, but outside she had the poker face of a two-time national league winner. "Well you seem to know everything about me them mister," she said ultra condescendingly, "and I don't seem to know anything about you."

"My name is Walsh. Dr. Kurtis Walsh. And I know exactly who, and what, you are Kagome. I suggest you get used to it here, for it will be your new home. Not this cell of course; you will have much nicer accommodations." Then he turned on his heel and left the cell, leaving the door open behind him.

Kagome waited for a few minutes before a large lady came in with two young, females behind her. All carrying buckets and sponges, some clothes, and the big one had a pair of scissors. Without saying a word she began cutting off Kagome's dress; while the two young girls started soaping up sponges in the bucket of soapy, warm, water. And Kagome kept her cool through all of this. That is until they started sponging off her body, and her foundation.

And the marks were uncovered.

_Then_ she started to scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Is there really even a point?

Hiatus Status – Its been a while, I know. For those of you confused, due to lack of reading since my last update, Kagome has been kidnapped by an unknown foe, yada yada yada. I was also fielded with questions about the marks on Kagome's arms (last chapter, last paragraph). For those of you confused, you may want to go back and read from the beginning; particularly the first chapter. Her marks have always been there people :) Anywhoooo, enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The doctor walked into his office; a mixture of pleasure and annoyance filling his mind. His catches were racking up. Kagome would be his seventh teleporter. He was lucky to have her…

Teleporters were extremely hard to find. They were tricky, conceited, and often times big flakes. But he had a love/hate relationship with these aggravating creatures. While they were extremely difficult to work with, they were also very beautiful, intelligent, and powerful. The doctor admired beauty, respected intellect, and _envied power_. They also had exactly what he needed to fulfill his goals.

With their help, he would become the most powerful man ever to rule; rising above countries and eventually possessing absolute authority over the world. And who could deny him, when all he had to so was send in his army of teleporters? Any bank, stronghold, locked door would be no match for his team. Demons were old news. Yes, they were strong; but could they gain him entry to the Pope's secret chambers? Or could they gain him quick escape, to countries thousands of miles away, safe from capture in the blink of an eye? He thought not.

The doctor sat behind his desk, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on his dark, cherry wood desk. Everything was in perfect order; not a file out of place. He tried to think about the tasks he still had to complete before his plan could be underway, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was violet.

The way those eyes twinkled, or the way they flashed when he called her bluff. Kagome's eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen. Every single teleporter he had caught beforehand, or "Flyer" which his office had come to refer to them as, had golden orbs, almond shaped, and quite stunning.

_But hers…_

Kagome's eyes sparkled like amethysts lodged in her skull. Wide orbs rimmed with black, sooty lashes.

So far he had captured three females, and three males; Kagome being the seventh flyer and fourth female addition. It had been months since he had had luck with a lead. Every flyer he currently had in his possession had been there for at least a year. And all his females were pregnant.

Almost immediately the team had decided mating off the flyers and multiplying their numbers would be a wise decision. Then they could raise the children to do their bidding. The teleporting gene was passed down from the mother, so it wasn't necessary for the father to possess the flyer gene. But the team hypothesized that adding the gene from the father might result in a "super flyer". It was a long shot, but they saw no reason not to test the theory while still hunting for more captives.

The first baby was due soon. A female, which was good. It's not as if he didn't treat them well. The flyers got whatever they wished; fine clothes, they shared a huge compound lavishly decorated, and anything else they could ever desire.

It seemed like a good deal to him….and still, no matter how much he thought about all that, the sight of her eyes still could not leave his mind.

"Well this simply won't do." The doctor pressed a button on his machine.

"Yes Doctor?" asked his assistant.

"Send in Kim."

"Right away, Sir."

If he couldn't get Kagome off of his mind by himself…

_fucking her would certainly do the trick…_


End file.
